Headsets are generally utilized in certain types of vehicles to connect and provide a rotatable interface between a steering component and a main frame of the vehicle. For example, in a typical bicycle, an upper headset and a lower headset rotatably connect a steerer tube and a head tube. The head tube is a component of the main frame of the bicycle, and the steerer tube is a component of the bicycle fork. Headsets may be utilized in a wide variety of vehicles, including manual and motor-assisted bicycles, tricycles, motorcycles, mopeds, etc.
One issue with presently known interfaces between the steering component and main frame of such vehicles is insufficient energy transmission between such components. For example, vibrations in/of the steering components during operation of such vehicles can cause rider discomfort and/or a safety concern. It is thus generally desirable to dampen such vibrations, etc., such as by increasing energy transmission between the steering component and the main frame.
Accordingly, improved apparatus for facilitating energy transmission between the steering components and main frames of such vehicles are desired. In particular, headsets which include damping features for increasing such energy transmission would be advantageous.